


Of course you've heard

by stylesethereal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesethereal/pseuds/stylesethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is just in deep love with Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of course you've heard

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but i just got inspired to write this. If you know what song inspired me, comment it. Ps, the lyrics are in there. (Of course)

He's just the most beautiful thing in the world. His imperfections are his perfections. Looking at him can just make his whole day. When he smiles hurricanes and tornadoes stop, the heavens just opens up. Everyone tells him this might be his biggest fall. Not might, it Is. Waking up to the love of your life is all that its cracked up to be. He fills him with so much joy and happiness. His eyes are as blue as the skies. 9am and Harry is floating on cloud 9. He's just so pretty Harry thinks. The crinkle of eyes to his pink lips.

"Why are you staring at me?" Louis giggled.

"You just so stunning" Harry replied seriously giving him intense yet light eye contact. He couldn't dream of being with anyone else. He hopes if there is a alternated universe that they'd still find their way to eachother.

Louis just woke up not even 20 minutes ago and already is smiling. The sun is beaming on him that even goddesses would be jealous of him. Harry has been in love with Louis so long that he doesn't even remember a time he didn't since they met. It was legit love at first sight.

"Your such a sap" Louis half joked but was greatly sincere. Harry knows he's been staring at him for a long time but who can blame him, Louis is perfect. He loves looking at the materpiece god has created.

Harry knows he fell in love with him quickly only because He made him fall in love. Harry has literally fallin head first. Their love is magic.

"I love you so much and I'll never stop" Harry took Louis' chin in his hand and kissed him softly. Harry knew he was wrong to jump straight on in to this picture so pretty but he regrets nothing. Louis is just so pretty and he'll never stop thinking that.

Harry lightly bites his bottom lip making louis giggle. Harry knows Louis loves him two in a row also. Harry closes his eyes and connects their foreheads.  _This can't be real, everything is too perfect._

"Ew i have morning breathe" Louis said while laughing. 

"I don't care"

Louis wiped the side of eye and smiled at Harry. "Im going to go freshen up, can you put me on some tea please. Harry nodded and gave Louis a dimpled smiled. Louis leaned in a kissed Harry before going to bathroom. "I love you too" Louis said while pulling the covers off to get up. Harry wondered how he got so blessed. In the middle of Harry's thoughts his phone buzzed. Looking at his phone seeing it's from his mum.

Mum: Hows it going sweetheart? and good mornin  

Harry: Haven't you heard, Im stuck on a boy who fills me with joy. He's so pretty to me xx

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is stylesethereal and also my Twitter (:. Kudos if you liked it


End file.
